The Internship
by MeMiMoMemories
Summary: MIthos and Genis are both gifted violinist, and Mithos has Genis as his intern. AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia**

**Warning: Slash/Yaoi this is an AU...So I guess you should enjoy. Character spoilers. It is suggested that you don't read this if you have not finished the game.**

Genis sighed and kept his head down, the date was the February twenty fourth. He was headed to the building where they had violin tutors. The only reason he was here was because Raine insisted that he get help playing even though he has been playing since he was ten and he was now sixteen and a sophomore in high school. He was lost in his thought when he bumped into someone coming out of the building.

"Oh! Sorry." He looked up surprised, "Hey! You're Kratos! Lloyd's dad." The only reason Genis knew this was because Lloyd was his best friend and he saw Kratos when he would come around the rare times to see Lloyd.

"Genis." Kratos nodded in approval.

"Yeah well... I'm just going in for lessons." Things were getting awkward so he kind of wanted to end it. Behind Kratos were three people, One was a short boy about seventeen or eighteen with blond hair to his shoulders, The other two were a man who had blue hair hard to miss also in his twenties, the last person was the only women in the bunch she looked a bit older than the blonde haired boy just that she had mint green hair. They were all famous musicians. The youngest blond was the child prodigy Mithos Yggdrasill a violinist. The brunette with Kratos Aurion who was a viola player. The man with bright blue hair plays the cello, Yuan Ka-Fai. The last person's name is Martel Yggdrasill she plays the harp.

Genis' eyes went wide when he realized who he had bumped into, he knew Kratos so it was all normal. It was just that he didn't realize he had the rest of the them with him . The famous Four Seraphim the string quartet, they were on tour and happened to also be the founders of Cruxis incorporated and The orchestra Regeneration Competition the largest music and orchestra supplying company in the world. Genis was a huge fan of them and got every song that was out there under their name, but he was usually a level headed person so he didn't do crazy fan boy.

In his mind so many things were going through it so picked the most rational as to not look like dumbass.

"I am late for my practice." Was his brilliant idea to not look like a dumbass. He walked around them and went inside the buildings. He was a total mess in practice playing in the key of G when he was supposed to be in the key of F. When it was done he waited outside for Raine.

When he was in the car he didn't mention to Raine who he ran into because she never liked him the reason being suspicious of him. Genis didn't understand he just went along with it.

Genis woke up knowing full well what that day was, It was Friday the twenty fifth of February. Also the day of The Orchestra Regeneration Competitions. It's pretty much a competition when different high schools across Symphonia county go against each other to see which one is the best highschool. It starts with ten schools and the one with the lowest score gets dropped, it's a scale of one through five a one being the best score you can get. The part Genis found a little weird was that he had to wear a tux. His spirits brightened when he thought that this was going to be the finals, it was all going to be over, the schools left was Sylvarant high school against Tethe'alla high school. The events after all were very stressful.

Genis just grabbed his case and kept going. When they arrived he went straight to the instrument locker room to see Lloyd, he was packing up the last of the percussion equipment. He thought that he was busy so he just moved on to his locker to get his music folder.

When he got on the bus after putting his case in the bus trunk he sat on a chair next to Lloyd. He couldn't help but talk to Lloyd about Mithos telling him all sorts of facts and things. Somewhere along the way Lloyd got the glassy look over his eyes and Genis had to snap him out of it. When they arrived things were tense, mainly because all the years they have gone to these competitions the last three they ended up going against Tethe'alla in the finals. Tethe'alla won all three times, so you can understand why things were a little tense.

After both high schools preformed all of the Four Seraphim waked onto the stage. Martel walked to the microphone about to name the winner after Kratos' speech.

"Now for the wining school of this year's ORC is... Sylvarant high school!" A majority of the auditorium started cheering some even stood up. The Sylvarant orchestra stood up walking onto the stage heads high to accept the trophy and check. They sat back down after accepting it. Mithos then stepped up.

"I will be having a internship for gifted violinist between the ages of fourteen and seventeen." With that they all walked off stage.

**Mithos**

Mithos sat down next to Kratos on their tour bus. Right after the finals they had to go on the bus to the next town. Botta was driving, Martel was on the phone, and Yuan was typing.

"Kratos about that internship thing you said I should start, what was the name of that kid you was good." It really didn't make any sense for Mithos to say that kid when he was only eighteen and Genis was sixteen, but who cares.

"Genis Sage."

"I was planning on having him for my internship." February the twenty fifth was the day Mithos decided to officially have Genis as his intern.

**I also have a oneshot and kind of prequel for this fic, but it's for Zelloyd.**


End file.
